Girl With The Scythe
by Goddess of Lions
Summary: A crazy with a goddess and mythical creatures. Who will Lucy end up with? Come read it's not thaaaat bad I hope...


Lion:Hi cubs! This is a work in progress so please be gentle on it! Oh and Gajeel GET OUT OF MY CHEESECAKE!

Gajeel: *Turns around slowly to see Lion with a scarier aura than Mira and Erza's combined* I-I wasn't in your c-cheesecake!

Lion: THEN WHY IS THERE CHEESECAKE IN YOUR MOUTH! *stalks towards Gajeel like a lion hunting it's prey*

Gajeel: *runs away from Lion* GODDESS OF LIONS DOES NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL HIRO MASHIMA DOES! *Gets beat up by Lion*

Lion: *Chuckles darkley and turns towards the screen with a bright happy aura* Thanks and Sayonora

 **Fairy** **** **Tails POV**

"I need Laxus, Gildarts, all of Team Natsu, and Gajeel in my office now!" Master yells then jumps off the railing and into his office. Laxus gets up from his table, Gildarts gets off his stool at the bar, Team Natsu (except Happy who's at the exceed village with Carla and Pantherlily) get up from their table, and Gajeel gets up from his dark corner they all walk into Masters office "please close the door" Master says with a deadly serious face and Laxus closes the door and leans on the frame and asks "so Gramps why you so serious?"

"a mission has requested all of you to defeat a powerful mage. The job said ' please help a mage has come to our precious sakura forest and if someone even gets a mile away from the forest the mage comes out with a scythe and says if you don't get away i'm gonna chop off your head for being on my territory we have asked Rune Knights to help and when they came back they were bruised, cut, and some had broken bones and said request mages quickly! . Please help our town is quite frightened and we can't make money because the sakura trees are an attraction for people all around to see and we make money off of it so please hurry!" Master says everyone is shocked and Natsu says excitedly "i'm all fired up!" "Master where is this town?" Erza asks in a very serious tone "Sakura Town it's 5 hours away by train" Master states

and Natsu turns green at the thought of a train "when do we leave Master?" asked Lucy finally speaking up Master answered "tomorrow at 7:00 a.m." and with that they all left to pack up

 **Next day at the train station**

"ok is everyone ready?" Erza asked when they were in the train everyone nodded and Natsu put his head in Lucy's lap when the train moved and Lucy started to caress his hair and he fell asleep shortly after she started stroking and massaging his scalp and hair, Gajeel is trying to hold in puke while a sickly green color and mutters 'lucky Salamander at least he's asleep', Laxus has his sound pods in and is pale, Gray is staring amused at the two Dragon Slayers who looked in bad shape, Erza is also doing what Gray is. Soon they all fall asleep except the two sick Dragon Slayers who are dreading the next 5 hours of motion sickness they have to deal with and wishing they could sleep soundly like Natsu is.

 **5 hours later they have arrived at Sakura Town**

Natsu and Gajeel jump out of the train and kiss the ground thanking for being off that horrid thing Laxus just stood there watching them with a slight glint of amusement in his eyes and they walk into the town that seems deserted and walk towards a two story house that seems to be the Mayor's house they went up to the door and Erza knocked a few times and they waited patiently and the door opened a sliver and an eye looked at them and said in a timid female voice "w-who are ya'll?" "we're Fairy Tail mages miss" Lucy said her heiress side kicking in "p-please show me your marks" Lucy shows the back of her right hand, Gray lifts up his shirt, Laxus also lifted his shirt, Erza removed her left shoulder armor piece and shows her the mark, and Gajeel shows his guild mark on his left shoulder. The maid opens the door and says "yes please come the Mayor is waiting" and leads them to a study with a man black hair that's slicked back wearing a neat suit looking in his 30's "hello I am Chase Smith and I trust you know the information of the flyer?" he asked "yes sir we do" Lucy said "ok then well you'll see a pink sakura forest over to the East of town when you get there take extreme caution it seems the mage is extremely territorial. Good Luck" Chase says

 **they're at the sakura forest**

"ok guys be careful and on the watch for anything and stay together" Erza says and they walk till they're 15 meters away from the forest's tree line and just before they could take another step a girl comes into vision with a huge scary but beautiful scythe with many designs on it bigger than her resting across her shoulders and one gold and one silver katana crossed across her back and she had she wore a red bikini top and low cut jean shorts she also had black combat boots with gold tips, her left eye was blue and the iris is narrow like a cats, while her right had a black round eye patch over it, she had a black rose ear cuff on her right ear, and she had a black rose tattoo on the right side of her belly button, and she had some black and red beats on her ears and she looked 19 years old.

"so Fairy's huh?" asked the girl "yep and we're here to beat (no pun intended about her beats) you up!" Natsu said while punching a fist in the air "whatever. Yo Titania do you recognize this scythe yet?" the girl said with a smirk Erza started looking at the scythe for a minute and recognition shone in her eyes and she paled and stuttered out "i-i-impossible!" "what's wrong Erza?" Lucy asked concerned for her friend "Titania i'll let you tell the story" the girl said and then sat down on the ground

Erza nodded still shaken up "along time ago before dragons there were god's and they we're very very powerful well one day a war between them broke out and the queen of the god's made a scythe that granted immortality, invulnerability, immense strength, and some other powers that are unknown. So the goddess went into the battle field and killed all the gods for the god's could be killed it was just almost impossible the scythe was made so only that goddess could pick it up or anyone with her permission and the scythe was counted as lost when the goddess died or supposedly died and there is only a few ways to recognize the scythe 1) it has beautiful patterns that are impossible to copy 2) the wielder will have a black rose tattoo next to her/ his belly button ."

"hmm is that what they're saying nowadays" the girl says "so let me guess you're here because because I beat up those rune knights for coming on my sanctuary" the girl says in an extremely bored tone "what do you mean sanctuary?" Gildarts asks "I help creature's who are bordering extinction or need to get away from human life" she answers then whistles and out of the forest comes a few huge black wolves, a beautiful Griffin, a pure white unicorn, a pure black pegasus, a fiery phoenix, and a few small fairies with butterfly wings "see I protect them from the harm of extinction" the girl says "oh my gosh i'm so sorry I didn't introduce myself my name is Victoria" Victoria says with a bright smile "wow" they said breathlessly "there is an exception that will make me move the sanctuary" Victoria says "what's that exception?" Laxus asks cautiously "I wish to join Fairy Tail" Victoria "is that all?" Lucy asks

"yes princess of the stars" Victoria says and looks straight at Lucy with a caring look in her eye Lucy blushed and said "w-why do you call me princess of the stars?" "because the stars love and cherish you as they do me. So I give you Lucy Heartfilia the title Princess of the Stars because of the passionate love you have shown all celestial spirits and all celestial spirits not in your possession wish to be and that is why you have been given the title. Layla would be proud Lucy" Victoria says with a motherly care in her eye "y-you knew my mother? How do you know my name" Lucy asks with confusion "I know all who have and have not passed through to the afterlife. Lucy your mother and father would be very proud to know of the title given to you and of how much of a caring young women you have become" Victoria says with pride

"now how do we know you're telling the truth" Gajeel says with his arms crossed "ahhh son of Metalicana the Iron Dragon Gajeel Redfox you're just like your father not trusting someone you've just met well I assure I am trustworthy for I am the Queen of the Dead God's and I always keep

my word and only break it when it's very important" Victoria says

Gajeel's eyes widened and he asked "you knew my father?" "yes just as I said second ago I know all who have and haven't passed through to the afterlife" Victoria answers and motions to the wolves and they walk forward with grace "are you sure you trust them Vic?" the biggest wolf asks in a feminine voice "yes I do Shayna because we need to move this place is an attraction for people all over the country and outside it" Victoria answers and a Fairy with pink petal like wings zooms up to Victoria and whispers in her ear "well Jolie we'll put a glamor to where it looks normal and a shield so that if anyone without my permission come near it they go the other direction ok?" Victoria answers and the Fairy Jolie nods and zooms back to the flower she was sitting on "well Victori what about the Sirens, Vigil, Mermaids, and Hippocampus?" another wolf asks "well Kaya i'm just going to teleport them like I am ya'll" Victoria answer's

Victoria opens her palm and a communication Lacrima pops into her hand and she says "Makarov" it rings twice and on the second ring Makarov picks up and he says "yes" "hello i'm calling about the mission you sent your Fairies on well they were supposed to defeat me and my name is Victoria and I have a question to ask" Victoria says "what have you done with my children!" Makarov yells "nothing Makarov they are fine and unharmed see" Victoria says and points the camera at the group and Laxus says "we're fine Gramps" and Victoria turns it back to her and says "told ya now I have a question." Victoria says in a victorious tone (no pun intended) "what question?" Makarov asks cautiously "may I join Fairy Tail?" Victoria asks "that's all?" Makarov asks with caution "yes but I need permission to use Fairy Tail's backyard for my sanctuary" Victoria says Makarov asked with confusion "what do you mean sanctuary?" "well you see I shelter magical creatures that want peace and are almost extinct and I need a new place for a sanctuary" "but our pools back there" Makarov whines "please Makarov ya'll can still swim it will be fun for kids in fairy tail to play with them" Victoria argues "fine" Makarov gives in "yay! See you in a few minutes Makarov just make sure everyone's out of the back yard ok bye bye" Victoria says then hang up

Victoria turns to the Fairy Tail members and asks with a smile "would you like to meet the sirens, hippocampus', Hydra, Mermaids, the other Unicorns, other Griffin, and Other Pegasus's?" "yes please" Lucy and Erza say "ok then" Victoria turns around and faces the Magical Creatures and asks "what is your opinion and do you still wish to stay with me?" the Wolves share a look and the wolf Shayna says "yes Vic we still wish to stay with you because you have protected us and we are loyal to you" "thank you Shayna" Victoria says with a nod then the Unicorn says "yes Victoria my mate and I will stay as well will my sister and her mate" "thank you Aliza" Victoria says with another nod and the Pegasus and Phoenix nod "same with all of us you have saved us from harm and we are loyal to you and we love you because you're like our mothers who died long ago so us and our mates and our siblings and their mated wish to stay too"

Victoria smiles brightly "well you are welcome to stay with me forever and longer and you are always under my protection now and forever my friends" Victoria says with sincerity and pride "now let us introduce our friends to Vigil first so they do not get too scared when they see him on the journey now Fleeta (the Pegasus) please follow us and Aliza (the Unicorn) please give Lucy and Erza, Phe (the Phoenix) please give Natsu a ride and Laxus, Gajeel you will ride Charvi and Nazeen (2 of the Wolves) and I promise you will not get motion sickness"

everyone mounted the creature they were told to and they ran or flew towards a huge clearing at high speed and when they saw the huge creature that was sleeping in the clearing they grew fearful and the people who were flying landed in the clearing where the others were waiting and Victoria said "Vigil I have some news or did you hear?" and the beast Vigil moved around to face Victoria with all it's 7 heads "yes Victoria I heard it will feel better to move and maybe have a bigger space in water" Vigil said in a feminine voice "yes yes I will make it big and deep and do you want it murky or clear? Swamp like or Ocean like? Fresh water or Salt?" Victoria asks "clear, fresh water, and Ocean like with coral and oceanic animals" Vigil answers "ahh so please introduce me to the people we will be living with" Vigil says with a toothy grin

Victoria says "Lucy Heartfilia the princess of the stars *motions to Lucy* Erza Scarlet also known as Titania but I have a knowing feeling Titania will not mind sharing her name *motions to Erza*, Laxus Dreyar also known as the Lightning God plus he reminds me of Zeus *motions to Laxus*, Natsu Dragoneel also known as Salamander he is son of Igneel *motions to Natsu*, Gajeel Redfox also known as Black Steel just like his father he is son of Metalicana *motions to Gajeel*, Grey Fullbuster and has you see he lives up to his nickname also know as Fairy Tails residential stripper *motions to the clothless save his boxers Grey*, and last but not least Gildarts Clive also known has Fairy Tails Ace *motions to Gildarts*"

"hello I am Vigil please do not be frightened of me I am nice to everyone but if anyone tries to hurt Victoria or her friends they will pay dearly" Vigil says politely with a sharp toothed smile "come on Vigil we're off to meet and gather the Sirens, Hippocampus', rest of Fairies, Gerda, Bonita, Boaz, Giulio, Placido, Necia, Griff, and the Mermaids" Victoria says and Vigil's heads nod and he uncurls his wings and gives them two powerful flaps and takes off into the air and everyone follows example and they run/fly to a huge clear blue lake with another clearing that hardly fit Vigils form and Victoria walks over to the water and says "Amber, Beauty, Cam, and Swara please come forward

and a beautiful mermaid with blonde hair and a teal colored tail, two horses with tails, and a beautiful woman with pure black hair and a pure black tail and she had some weird fin looking things for ears "hello Victoria" the mermaid greeted with a smile "hello Swara I need you to get your pod ready to move again and Amber please get your sisters ready you may sing at the place we're going but if someone comes near you well you know the rule ok? Beauty and Cam ya'll may play with the kids and adults and let them ride you but please if you go under water come up whenever they motion for you to go up for air please do remember they can drown ok" Swara and Amber nodded and swam off to get ready and Beauty and Cam nodded but stayed "so Beauty, Cam do you want to play?" Victoria asks they nod and Victoria grins turns around and asks "anyone wanna swim before we go and meet the others?" Laxus, Gajeel, and Gildarts say 'no' but Erza, Lucy, and Natsu say 'yes' excitedly

"umm Miss Victoria Natsu and I do not have swimsuits and I do not wish to get my clothes wet" Lucy says and Erza requiped into a golden bikini "ok then and please call me Victoria or Vic" Victoria says with a smile and snaps her fingers and Natsu in a second is in black swimming trunks with a fire like pattern at the bottom and Lucy in a second in a bikini that looked like the night sky "wow" Lucy said breathlessly at the beauty of her bikini "you can keep it Lucy" Victoria says "no I can't" Lucy says "well it's a gift and it's made from the night sky and it's an early birthday present plus i'm not taking it back it's been sitting around for too long" and then Victoria requiped into a black bikini with pink sakura flowers on it

"thank you Victoria" Lucy says and gives Victoria a warm and bright smile and Victoria dived in the water and came up for air and looked at them and said "coming or do I have to throw you in?" and with that Lucy jumped in and Natsu rose to the challenge and said "bet you couldn't lift me" and suddenly Victoria was behind him and grabbed his waist and threw him into the middle of the lake effortlessly and said "dumb kid don't challenge a goddess or you might get hurt" then turned to the boys who were watching her with drool hanging out of their mouths because how hot Victoria looked in that bikini "are you sure you don't wanna come and swim?" Victoria says with a smirk but they say 'no' again she shrugs and runs back to the lake and dives back in and she comes up on Beauty's back who swims around at high speeds while jumping and twisting in the air and Lucy mounted Cam and they swam around and Victoria jumped off Beauty and Natsu jumped where she was and Swara and her pod and Amber and her sisters came in front of Victoria and said "we are ready Victoria" "ok then. Lucy Natsu we need to go meet the others wait never mind here they come" Victoria says and faces the clearing where 3 Unicorns gallop out, 3 Pegasus's land, 1 Griffin lands, 1 Phoenix lands, and 3 Pegasus's land

"hey guys and girls ready?" Victoria asks while swimming on her back they all nod "ok then I have already set up the glamor and shield and you are free do anything you wish but follow the rules and if you wish to go out notify me ok?" Victoria questions as she gets out they nod again then she says "teleport: Fairy Tail" and they were blinded by a bright light and they felt weightless but only for a second and they opened their eyes to see a beautiful paradise with clear blue water and palm trees on one side and on the other a pine forest that was too thick with trees and vegetation to see all the way in and it was shadowed looking darker and the Fairy Tail mages stood in awe upon looking at the place they looked in the water and saw tropical fish and dolphins and coral reefs and the sirens, mermaids, Vigil (hydra) (yes it had deep wide spots and enough room) , and Cam and Beauty playing around happily and the wolves and unicorns ran into the pine forest while the Pegasus's flew above doing tricks happily and Victoria smiled as she watched those she protected play around happily then she looked over to the mages who were wide mouthed with awe and laughed snapping them


End file.
